Harry's Job Application
by spiderme
Summary: Harry's ready to officially apply to the Ministry's Auror Training program, and his job application will definitely be a stand-out.


I'm fairly sure this idea is original, correct me if I'm wrong. Italics represent text that had been striked through.

* * *

**AUROR DEPARTMENT JOB APPLICATION FORM**:

**PERSONAL INFORMATION:**

**Name (Last, First, Middle):**

Potter, Harry James

**Place of Residence:**

The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon

**How Long:**

From July of 1997 to present.

**Floo Network Location (Y/N, Where):**

"The Burrow"

**Owl Mail (Y/N):**

Yes.

**Age:**

18

**Please List Any Crimes, Including: Date, Sentence, Type, and If Recorded In Wizengmont Documents:**

July Of 1992, Illegal use of hover charm in the presence of a muggle. No sentence, in the process of being erased from record.

September Of 1992, illegal use of a magical object in the presence of muggles, specifically a flying car. Sentence was kept to school level. Recorded. Also Charged: Ronald Weasley

June of 1994, illegal use of a time-turner, assisting convicted (innocent) criminal, Sirius Black. No sentence, due to_ Fudge being a_ political issues. Partially recorded. Also charged: Hermione Granger.

July Of 1995, Illegal use of the Patronus charm in the presence of a muggle. Found innocent by reason for usage, recorded.

September Of 1995 to June of 1996, breach of numerous educational decrees under Dolores Umbridge's time as High Inquisitor. Sentence applied by Umbridge as she felt it nessacary_, most of the time guilty_. Partially recorded. Many also charged.

May Of 1996, illegal destruction and breach of the Ministry Of Magic under the Fudge Administration, further breach and destruction to The Department Of Mysteries. Destruction includes: vandaliziation, destroying artifacts, ruining protective spells, and making a general mess. No sentence due to _mass paranoia_ political complications. Recorded. Also Charged: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. Many Order Of The Phoenix members also recorded.

September Of 1997, illegal destruction and breach into the Ministry Of Magic under The Thickness administration. Destruction Includes: Spell damage, broken Ministry property, injured Ministry employees, and mass chaos. No sentence due to avoided capture. Unrecorded. Also a part of it: Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

December Of 1997, illegal break in and destruction of a wizarding home, that of the recently deceased Bathilda Bagshot. Destruction includes: Stolen/destroyed property and spell damage. No sentace to due immediate life threats. Unrecorded. Also a part of it: Hermione Granger.

April/May Of 1998, illegal breach of Gringotts Bank, theft of personal treasure from Gringotts Bank (The vault of Bellatrix Lestrange), destruction of Gringotts bank, theft of a Gringott's dragon, handaling a dragon without a license, the Imperius Curse on a human (2), and the Imperius Curse on a goblin. Destruction includes: Broken cartways, cause of mass chaos, vandalism, spell damage, treasure damage that treasure caused, damage to treasure, broken roof, broken walls, fire damage. Sentence pardoned due to nature of the cause. Recorded (partially). Also recorded: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger.

**Do You Have An Apparation License:**

Yes.

**Other Licenses:**

Driver's license.

**Means Of Transportation to Ministry:**

Apparation, floo.

**Are You A Legal Citizen Of Great Britain:**

Yes.

**HOSPITAL RECORDS:**

**Please give us a brief history of your health, and include anything might currently affect you.**

Age 3 months, cursed by Avada Kedavra. No longer any lasting effects.

Age 9, Chicken Pox.

Age 11, burns and bruises.

Age 12, broken arm, deboned arm.

Age 12, numerous cuts and bruises, stabbed by a basilisk fang.

Age 13, attacked by a dementor, mild side effects.

Age 13, attacked by several dementors, mild side effects.

Age 13, heavily bruised by an "adventure"

Age 13, attacked by hundreds of dementors, mild side effects.

Age 14, attacked by a dragon. No lasting effects.

Age 14, near drowning, No lasting effects.

Age 14, bruised, burned, cut, ect. By an array of things and creatures.

Age 14, slashed by dagger, extensive head injury due to _Voldemort's presence_ cursed scar, spell damage, and shock. Very mild lasting effects.

Age 15, attacked by two dementors. No effect.

Age 15, assaulted by _teachers and students_ faulty school administrators.

Age 15, avoided centaur attack.

Age 15, broken bones, cuts, bruises, spell damage. No lasting effects.

Age 16, bruises, burns, and spell damage.

Age 16, bruises, burns, and spell damage.

Age 17, bruises and spell damage.

Age 17, bruises and spell damage, broken bone.

Age 17, near starvation at times.

Age 17, bruises and spell damage.

Age 17, nearly drowned. _Again._

Age 17, burns, bruises, ect.

Age 17, burns, bruises, broken bones, spell damage.

Age 17, burns, bruises, broken bones, spell damage.

Age 17, Avada Kedavra'ed. No lasting effects.

**EDUCATION:**

**Please list all types of education, both wizarding and muggle, that you have completes, or are pending completion, along with degrees, time, place, and any honor that you earned.**

Stonewall Primary School- young muggle education from 1985-1991.

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry- main wizarding education from 1991-1996. Gryffindor Seeker, Quidditch Captain, Secretary of S.P.E.W. Graduated.

Percival Presario's School of NEWT- where I studied and earned my NEWTS, June and July of 1997. One of many ex-Hogwarts students that did not earn their degree due to the war. Graduated.

**JOB REQUIREMENTS AND INFORMATION:**

**Position Applying For:**

Auror Training Program

**Salary Desired:**

N/A

**Where Were You Referred To This Position (List Sources):**

_Bartamius Crouch Jr., Death Eater_ 4th year Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody, godfather Sirius Black, Hogwarts Career Counseling (Minerva McGonagall), _random people on the street,_ Family friend Remus Lupin.

**Have You Ever Applied To The Auror Office/Ministry Of Magic Before (List time, position, if accepted):**

No.

**Are You Acquainted With A Member/Former Member Of Our Department (Describe Relationship):**

Sirius Black- Godfather. Currently deceased.

Alastor Moody- Teacher and mentor. Currently deceased.

Nymphadora Tonks- Mentor and fellow member of the Order Of The Phoenix. Currently deceased.

Kingsley Schacklebolt- Mentor, friend, and fellow member of the Order of The Phoenix. Currently acting as Minister Of Magic.

**Date Available To Start:**

At the program start in September.

**WORK EXPERIENCE:**

**Name Of Employer, Current Adress:**

George Weasley

Number 96 Diago**n** Alley

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes"

**Name Of Last Supervisor:**

George Weasley

Lee Jordan

Verity Clemon

**Employment Dates:**

June – August 1998

**Pay Or Salary:**

6 galleons, 10 sickles per hour.

**Last Job Title:**

Shop Assistant, Product _Guinea Pig_ Tester.

**Reason For Leaving:**

Still currently employed.

Ready for something bigger.

**Job Description:**

Helped organize the shop and ran register, tested new products before they were put on the shelves.

**Name Of Employer, Current Address:**

Vernon Dursley

1213 Morcheshire Avenue

Pricket, Surrey

**Name Of Last Supervisor:**

Petunia Dursley

Vernon Dursley

Dudley Dursley

**Employment Dates:**

_3 months to_ To the age of 16, near 17.

**Pay Or Salary:**

Food.

**Last Job Title:**

Boy.

**Reason For Leaving:**

_I finally could_ Higher opportunities.

**Job Description:**

All around handyman, cook, and gardener.

**May We Contact Your Current Employer :**

Yes.

**May We Contact Your Past Employers :**

_HELL NO!_No.

**REFERENCES:**

**Please cite three references, not relatives.**

**Name:**

Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Position:**

Minister Of Magic

**Company:**

Ministry Of Magic

**Address:**

492 Redley Way

London

**Floo Network/Owl Address:**

"Redley Place"

**Years Acquainted:**

Three and a half.

**Relationship:**

Fellow order member, mentor.

**Name:**

Minerva McGonagall

**Position:**

Transfiguration Teacher and Headmistress

**Company:**

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizadry

**Address:**

672 Merlin Lane, Hogsmeade.

**Floo Network/Owl Address:**

"Headmistress's Office"

"Minerva McGonagall"

**Years Acquainted:**

7

**Relationship:**

Teacher, fellow member of The Order Of the Phoenix.

**Name: **

Bill Weasley

**Position:**

Human Relations Head

**Company:**

Gringotts Bank

**Address:**

215 5 Mile Road

Liverpool

**Floo Network/Owl Address:**

"Shell Cottage"

**Years Acquainted:**

Four.

**Relationship:**

Friend, fellow member of The Order Of The Phoenix.

**SKILLS, TITLES, AWARDS, AND ACCOMPLISMENTS:**

**Please Answer Yes Or No To The Following Skills:**

**Obliviation **No

**Stealth** Yes

**Polyjuice (Use/Brewing)** Yes

**Muggle Relations** Yes

**Broomstick** Yes

**Dangerous Creature Experience** Yes

**Goblin Relations **No

**Other Non-Human Relations** Yes

**Diction** No

**Instructing** Yes

**Please list any unmentioned skills:**

Disarming.

Planning.

**Please List Any Organizations You Have Belonged To:**

S.P.E.W., 1995-Present

Dumbledore's Army, 1995-1998

The Order Of The Phoenix, 1997-Present

Hogwarts Quidditch Team, 1991-1997

**Please list any titles and or awards you may have earned:**

Quidditch Captain

Secretary Of S.P.E.W.

The-Boy-Who-Lived

The Chosen One

Order Of Merlin, first class.

Wizard of the Year

High Honors from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Slugclub" Outstanding Student

Witch Weekly's Wizard of the Week

Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award

And numerous others of this nature.

**Please list anything that you consider to be a significant life accomplishment:**

Defeated Lord Voldemort as a baby.

_Put up with the Dursleys for eleven years._

Protected and saved the Philosopher's Stone from falling into Lord Voldemort's grasp.

Rescued an innocent from the Chamber of Secrets and killed a rampaging basilisk.

Destroyed one of Voldemort's six horcruxes.

Found evidence of Peter Pettigrew's guilt and Sirius Black's innocence.

Defeated a hundred dementors.

Tied in the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Dueled Lord Voldemort.

Rescued a muggle from dementors.

Saved Arthur Weasley from death.

Successfully heeded Voldemort's plans for getting a prophecy from the Ministry of Magic.

Saved Ron Weasley from death by poisoning.

Fought in the first skirmish of Hogwarts.

Evaded capture by the Ministry under the Thickness Administration.

See above.

See above.

Found one of Voldemort's six horcruxes.

Saved innocent muggleborns at the Ministry under the Thickness Administration.

Destroyed one of Voldemort's six horcruxes.

Found another of Voldemort's horcruxes.

Destroyed two more of Voldemort's horcruxes.

Destroyed Lord Voldemort.

_No lasting effect on my mental health_

**MORE ABOUT YOU:**

**Feel free to share as much or as little as you like.**

**Have You Ever Done Extensive Volunteer Work:**

Yes, in The Second War against Voldemort. See above.

**Your Hobbies and Interests:**

Quidditch, flying, learning new spells, reading, and swimming.

**Your Family Life:**

---

**TRANSCRIPTS:**

**Please include your OWL, NEWT, and any other notable exam transcripts.**

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS:**

_**Pass Grades:**_

OUTSTANDING (O)

EXCEEDS EXPECTAIONS (E)

ACCEPTABLE (A)

_**Fail Grades:**_

POOR (P)

DREADFUL (D)

TROLL (T)

_**Harry James Potter has achieved:**_

Astronomy________________________A

Care of Magical Creatures____________E

Charms___________________________E

Defense against The Dark Arts________O

Divination_________________________P

Herbology_________________________E

History of Magic____________________D

Potions___________________________E

Transfiguration____________________E

**NASTILY EXAUSTING WIZARDING TESTS RESULTS:**

_**Pass Grades:**_

OUTSTANDING (O)

EXCEEDS EXPECTAIONS (E)

ACCEPTABLE (A)

_**Fail Grades:**_

POOR (P)

DREADFUL (D)

TROLL (T)

_**Harry James Potter has achieved:**_

Charms____________________________E

Defense Against The Dark Arts_________O

Herbology_________________________E

Potions___________________________O

Transfiguration_____________________E

* * *

Hermione leaned over Harry's shoulder as he finished adding his NEWT scores to the packet.

"Harry, are you sure that's how you want to mail it in?" Hermione asked in a worried tone. Harry just glanced at her and started to roll his application into a packet.

"They said to be honest, so I was."

"Harry, most people don't have to add extra pages to fit their prison record. Or their medical history. Or--"

"Hermione, just drop it. I'm fairly sure that the good evens the bad," Harry said, tying the roll onto Hedwig's foot.

Hermione just sighed as Harry grinned at her triumphantly. He didn't really have to be worried.

Saving the Wizarding World has it's perks.


End file.
